


Dresses and crowns of hair

by ScoutSquid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, I wrote this a long time ago, Mutual Pining, pidge wears a dress, slightly chaotic lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoutSquid/pseuds/ScoutSquid
Summary: Allura and Pidge get ready for a diplomatic ball.
Relationships: Allura/Pidge | Katie Holt
Kudos: 8





	Dresses and crowns of hair

“Paladins to the bridge in 3 doboshes for a breifing on our next diplomatic mission.” Allura’s voice blared around the castle. Having just finished my latest updates to the Green lion, I was quick getting to the control room. I was one of three people there- Shiro, Allura and I. The other paladins were yet to arrive. 

“Hey Allura.” I covered my cheeks with my hair to hide my blush. 

“Hello Pidge. Excited for our next mission?” 

“Diplomacy isn’t my thing... though there are usually a bunch of fun scientists I can hang out with and talk about quantum theories with. Since Udovia is a technologically advanced civilisation, there’s bound to be someone who knows more about nuclear fission than anyone on earth! Just imagine- Sorry, I’m rambling. Are you excited?” Allura giggled slightly. 

“Of course I am! And get this- we’re going to a ball! There’ll be misiac, and dancing, and all kinds of fun!” 

“Don’t you mean music instead of misiac?” 

“No? Why would I? It’s called misiac, isn’t it?” Before I could explain what music was to the 10,019 year old Altean, the other paladins arrived. 

“What is this? Will it be a carnival? Please be a carnival. I’ve been dying to try some Udovian street food. Do you know they basically serve mini hamburgers on a stick? How cool is that!” 

“No, it’s not a carnaval Hunk. It’s even better. We’re going to a ball!” Allura clapped and squealed in excitement, the paladins remaining silent. I wore an encouraging smile, but the others looked stony. 

“Allura, why would someone host a ball? Instead of, you know, a meeting?” Damn. Keith could be kind of a douche sometimes. I came in to the rescue. 

“To get to know us, obviously. Why have an alliance with someone who could be untrustworthy? Balls are the perfect social experiments.” Allura gave me a grateful smile, and I blushed. 

“Thankyou Pidge. You see, Udovians are very careful with who they trust. They have relaxed formalities, but if you ever betray or double-cross a Udovian, they will not take it lightly. So all you have to remember is this- never lie to them, and don’t be stupid. Otherwise, you’re all fine. This briefing is over- take the next few hours to sort out what to wear.” 

“Ummm... Allura?” 

“Yes Pidge?” 

“I... umm... don’t have any dresses in space. Would you happen to have-“ the air was squeezed out of me as Allura lifted me into the air with an excited bear hug. 

“Yes yes yes! Come with me.” She dragged me by the hand to the only part of the castle I had never explored. When I had stopped being pulled, I took a look around. 

“Are we in... a warehouse? Full of dresses?” 

“No, we’re in my closet. Here! I keep my old clothes in the 65th isle. There’s bound to be something to fit you there.” The 65th isle? How many clothes did this woman own? 

“Ah. Here we go. Oh! I keep my small green dresses on this rack. These are the ones that’ll fit!” Allura pulled out seven dresses that looked to be around my size. I looked at them, and narrowed my options to three. One long, flowing forest green summer dress, one loosely cut mint green formal dress, and a dress that was made of thick dark-ish green material. The sleeves went to about my elbows, and the skirt to my ankles. 

“So? What are you waiting for? Try them on! The first one doesn’t seem formal enough though. We can put that one back.” That left me with the latter two dresses. Only... 

“Ummm. Could you please... turn around, or something?” Allura turned bright red, and actually seemed flustered for once. 

“O-oh. Sorry. Y-yes, I’ll t-turn around. Sorry.” Allura did so, and I quickly slipped on the forest green dress. Allura turned back around, and smiled widely. 

“You look amazing! You should wear dresses more often!” 

“I sh-should? T-thanks.” Allura smiled. 

“Now try on the other one!” Allura turned back around, and I started getting changed. I had wriggled the skirt over my legs, and was about to pull the top up when Allura turned back around. 

“Oh!” Allura put a hand over eyes. But... did she look? Interesting. I finished putting my dress on. 

“You can look now.” Allura looked and blushed even more. 

“W-wow Pidge, you look... st-stunning.” I blushed back. 

“Thank you. Could you please help me with the zip?” Allura bit her lip nervously. 

“S-sure...” Allura moved behind me, and slowly zipped the back of my dress up. S l o w l y.   
I tried to ignore the fluttery feeling in my gut. After she finished pulling the zip up, her hands stilled for a second. I tried to ignore how I felt everything. 

“All done.” I turned back around. Now my dress was... tighter. Not too tight, but it fit snug. I saw Allura trying hard not to notice. The sight filled me with a strange feeling. 

“Alright! I’ll wear this dress. What are you going to wear?” 

“Oh, I have a dress already picked out. I’ll change now, so we can do one another’s hair?” 

“Good idea.” I turned around while Allura got changed into her mystery dress. 

“You can turn around now.” I turned around. It was my turn to stare. 

She   
Was   
Beautiful. 

The dress fit her perfectly. It was pale yellow at the top, blending down into a light pink. It was flowy and light, and her sleeves were long and billowy. Said sleeves didn’t cover her shoulders, but rather connected to the bodice underneath the arm. It all stayed on because of a metal collar, which was connected to the front of her dress. It was beautiful. But not as beautiful as her. No, the dress simply brought out the best in her, like the golden hue on her skin, and her curves, and her sky-blue eyes, and her tall figure, and her- I could go on forever. 

My face was burning as I couldn’t help but stare. 

“A-allura, you look... b-beautiful. Y-you’re amazing. I-I mean, th-the d-dress is amazing. No. Y-you in the dress- oh, I’m rambling. You l-look stunning.” Allura blushed. 

“T-thank you, Pidge. Do you want to head back to my room so I can braid your hair?” I didn’t usually let people touch my hair, but... this was Allura. I nodded. 

“Sure! It might be a bit short though.” Allura smiled. 

“Oh, I have an Idea to make it work! Follow me.” She didn’t give me any time to disagree, once again grabbing me by the hand and running to her room. Her room was almost disconcertingly clean, (as opposed to mine, which was not) and she pulled me onto the edge of her bed. Somehow, she already had hair brushes and hair combs at the ready. 

Then she started to brush my hair. The fluttery feeling returned to my gut as her fingers pulled delicately through my hair. I noticed she was braiding it around my head, like a crown. I couldn’t not. I was so acutely aware of her hands, I didn’t notice Lance gawking from the doorway. I narrowed my eyes at him, and he darted from my line of view, looking terrified. I went back to admiring how soft Allura’s fingers were through my hair, and how they moved like the wind, they were so light. I closed my eyes, releasing a long breath. 

“All done!” Allura withdrew her hands from my hair, and I almost wined. I liked her braiding my hair. I looked in the mirror. 

“Thanks, it’s amazing! I actually look like a girl! How did you do it?” Allura blushed. 

“I learned how to braid crowns at a fairly young age. We had to go on a lot of diplomatic missions, so... I did my own, and other people’s hair. I’m sorry if it’s a little wonky, I’m a little rusty.” 

“No, it’s perfect. Thank you. Do you want me to do your hair?” 

“Sure! I’d like to change it up a bit.” I smiled. It took me a while, but I managed to braid Allura’s hair like Perfuma’s from the legend of she-ra. After I said I was done, she looked in the mirror. 

“Wow Pidge, thank you! Where did you learn that?” 

“A friend of mine back on earth wanted to be a cosmetologist. I was her... test subject.” 

“Oh! We had those on Altea! They were amazing.” I smiled. We then went to the control room where the other paladins were arriving. When Shiro came in, he looked a little surprised. 

“Hello princess! Hey Pidge! You both look wonderful. Pidge, I’m not used to seeing you in a dress.” Allura and I both thanked him and returned the compliment.

When Hunk came in second, he did a double take. 

“Who- oh my goodness, Pidge? You look... different! Like... a girl! And Allura, you look wonderful.” 

“Ummm... thank-you? You look rather dashing yourself.” 

“Thanks!” 

Keith came in third with a nod, but saw me and got into a defensive position. When he realised it was just me, he relaxed. 

“Oh, sorry. I’m not used to seeing you in dresses.” I smiled and shook my head. 

“It’s ok. It’s kind of funny to see everyone’s reactions to me in a dress.” +1 respect point in Keith’s book. 

“Heya, Lance here a-“ Lance cut off abruptly when he saw me. “And Pidge is in a dress! With... braided hair. And without her glasses. Can we be sure you’re actually Pidge?” Lance leaned in and pointed at me with a suspicious look on his face. I rolled my eyes. 

“Lance, you literally saw Allura braiding my hair.” 

“Fair enough. Although, you once said that if anyone even touched your hair-“ Lance was cut off with a sharp look and a slight kick to the shin. A look of realisation crossed his face. “I see. Well, with that death stare, you’re definitely Pidge.” 

I smiled in thanks. Allura frowned and cocked her head. “What did I just miss?” Lance and I shrugged. 

“Nothing.” Allura didn’t look totally convinced, but dismissed it anyway. As Allura turned her back, Lance shot me a teasing look. I shot a look back at him. 

“So, where were we? Oh yes. The ship has just been landed, let’s go!”


End file.
